Akino no Bug
by Evil Kun
Summary: About a ninja named Akino no Shiroji. His life is... i dunno, naruto-ish?


Akino no Bug By Evil-Kun  
  
Swoosh! A small bug jumped. "Sector 13, Subject moving at a very fast pace, Block it now." "Roger, sector 14 is now blocked. Over." Two shinobi stay at guard near a forest. No one could catch it, it just went too damned fast... Still, it was on pursuit. Suddenly, a baby cried out, its cry echoing across the lands. "*Sigh* Mission failed... Can you find the victim?" "Yeah... the mark's right there on the baby. We'll have to guard it as long as it stays there, huh? The clan won't let me remove the damned thing. But remember: NOBODY and I mean NOBODY knows about this..."  
Chapter 1: Deep Gun Futuristic... AKINO ACTION!  
Akino no Shiroji was just 10 years old today. He wore a cloth that covered all his body, up to a crown that went up from the collar to the mouth. No one knew who he was, except, well, he was ICKY! No one wanted to be in his groups, nothing would convince the students. When his dad died, he has left Shiroji his black sunglasses. Today, Shiroji wore them to the academy. Quickly he rushed there and sat down. "Yo, guys..." The teacher, Ping San was always late. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life today." Lame excuse, as USUAL. Some kids then started yelling, "LIES!!!" "Today, we have the graduation exam." Usually this was only for the 12 year olds, but Akino had so much skill, he was admitted in when at 10 into this class. "First, we have the battle elimination." "BATTLE!!!" So many kids groaned, you might think, well... they were tortured souls! (Not that they weren't...) Ping thought. "Anyways, first up..." as Ping checked her list (twice!) "Akino no Shiroji versus... Aki chan. And... FIGHT!" The two stepped outside into the court, as the class followed... totally unwillingly. The court was a patch of dirt, about 15 meters across all around. "Go." Shiroji decided to start first. He jumped into the air, and then threw a shuriken. Miss. Aki had just blocked it. "Cheap tricks wont work against me damn it! EVERYONE! STOP UNDERESTIMATING ME!" Aki wore a double bun, and a pink kimono like dress with the usual sandals that all ninjas wear. Aki started making jutsu signs. 'Key!' Shiroji thought. He secretly threw out some chakra bugs quickly, so they were a small blur, as Aki attacked. "Multi no Jutsu!!!" Aki pulled out 3 weapons, a scythe, a sword, and a shuriken, and was going to multiply the weapons. Suddenly, she stopped and fell down to the ground with a "Boink." 'DAMNED!' Shiroji thought as he tried to locate Aki. 'I hate these Kawamari no Jutsu... Oh well, people would lose to me ever so quick if there wasn't Kawamari." Aki had substituted a shuriken for her jutsu. Aki then threw almost 160 weapons at Shiroji, dead ahead. 'Crap! Rabbit! No... err... RAT!' Shiroji while pondering on his jutsu signs got hit. He fell back and starting bleeding simultaneously while Aki from the air suddenly dived down. "G-G... Goal..." As Shiroji looked up at Aki's body and then lay flat on the ground. This time, it was a... "Bonk." This meant of course she didn't use Kawamari, stupid. The chakra bugs had sucked out her chakra just in time. She would've eliminated Shiroji with a next hit after half of Aki's weapons landed on him.  
  
"Nooo! Cheats! BUGS CAN'T BE USED!!!" "Ninja tools, you stupid kid. Haven't you ever heard of 'Ninja Tools'?" "... BUT they're bugs! ICKY... Killable BUGS!!!" Aki grumbled on as she left and went home. All people who lost the elims had to wait for another year to pass ninja academy. Shiroji took out the weapons that penetrated him, and got up again. "Ok... Next up we got... Loki Marashi versus Koji Aramashi! FIGHT!" Marashi and Aramashi stepped up. They were kinda like twins, and their last name had little difference. Both wore a leather vest with nothing underneath and a loose baggy like pants with a blackish color. "You're DEAD!" They both said as they started performing jutsu. Oh well, too bad... These guys always eliminated each other. They were... weak, stupid, and had a decent jutsu they always used to wipe out people. It could only be performed once though. "Fire Ball no Jutsu!" This time... at least they stood up for 5 seconds. "I wont... di----" They fell down and Ping called it draw. 'Sigh' Shiroji thought 'I hope I don't get paired up with gay teammates with my Jounin teacher.' Today, Ping finished all of the elims. The only people left (not really having to use only... there were quite a few people) Shinrok Mozaba, Ling Chekaba, Me of course, Moar Yu, Sagara Lee, Minsza Ling, and finally the best student of them all, Mozuka Lizaema. He had the best grades in all of ninja academy. Of course, as Shiroji thought up all of this, flicking his collar a little, I sure can beat him... Shortly after the last match, Ping sent us all home to rest. Personally, I am quite alone some times, since my father and mother died during some kind of a bug incident. I dunno, but I think this has something to link with everyone not liking me. Oh well, fools they can be, and smart is what I am. The final thoughts as Shiroji fell asleep.  
  
-In the dream-  
  
Of course, don't we all have dreams?  
  
Shiroji was in some kind of a pathway, with a checker colored road, except it was white and black. Something started talking to Shiroji. 'You... Are you planning to be using me soon?' 'Umm... I always use my chakra bugs...' 'No you fool! Won't you use me??? I am of the superior breed of bugs!' 'Uhh...?' 'I am the demon Kizsnk! Technically I am in a family of demon bugs, ones that help greatly to the ones in bug clans!' '!!! I heard of you! ... Aren't you supposed to drain out almost all our energies though, for the price?' '...But all you need is power. Take the evil; it is a path of power. It doesn't matter how you achieve it, am I right?' '...Well sure but... what CAN you do?' 'Oh don't worry, use me on the jounin passing exam. I'm sure you'll be quite pleased.' 'And if this works, perhaps pleased I shall be.' Being 10 doesn't limit your knowledge, or how wise you can be.  
  
-The Next Morning-  
  
Shiroji woke up with some kind of nervousness yet it was weird... 'So... I'll use Kizsnk to win the exam! Maybe I'll even get extra credit... hahahahahaha' (Well, anyways... I think Shiroji's a really easygoing guy from what's been happening on... But still, maybe he'll turn out for the better.) Shiroji thought as he tripped on his bed and fell flat on the wooden floorboards. (Then again, maybe not.) Shiroji happily ate some buttered toast, and went on to start the day. Today was a "Free Day", people were going to check out who was going to which jounin, and all the ninja graduates were waiting. 'Hmm, maybe I'll play some pranks on some of those extra "EEEK!!" ish girls...' Shiroji went up into a tree, and told a spider something incoherently. When Aki-Chan started walking over, the spider spun a web, and hung down from the tree branch. "EEEK!" Aki started running like hell when she saw that spider on her face. But... the spider was still on Aki's head. She started running around, pacing, back and forth. Shiroji started to say "Ha, ha! They aren't just ninja weapons!" Aki looked up and saw Shiroji. "YOUR DEAD SHIROJI!!!!!!!" Aki suddenly squished the spider on her head and started running toward Shiroji." 'Crap... that bitch squished a bug...' Shiroji clenched his fists tight.' Suddenly, he went over to where the spider's corpse was, as Aki was still trying to get up the tree. 'Revive no Jutsu.' Suddenly, the spider woke up, and started walking away. "Boy oh boy, you sure are one dumb shit." Shiroji called out as Aki was still climbing the tree almost to the top, and fell down when Shiroji called it. Suddenly, Shiroji disappeared and Aki was left wondering. 'That bastard...'  
Chapter 2: Becky-San?!  
  
'...' Shiroji was at the bulletin board where everyone else was, checking for his or her Jounin trainer name. 'Becky...' Shiroji thought, really pissed. Everyone knew she was a first time jounin. For others, this might've been good. Then again, maybe not for the people that wanted challenges. 'Oh well, when chuunin exam comes I can have more fun. Hmm, I think I don't even have to use Kizsnk. But either way, I'll see what he possesses.' Shiroji went to the park, where the bulletin board said to meet Becky. Paired up with Shiroji were Mozuka Lizaema, and, Sagara Lee. 'Perfect.' Shiroji and both Mozuka and Sagara thought. Of course, the names listed before weren't the people who only passed. They were the ones Shiroji spied on that had beaten the hell out of their opponent. "So, I guess I'm stuck with you, eh Shiroji??" "... Yeah, you're right for a change." "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Sagara said, holding Shiroji in the air. Mozuka was not of the talkative type. He never bragged either, thank goodness Shiroji always thought. "Get off of me you beast." "That's it... Beast Claw no Jutsu!" Suddenly, Sagara's hand turned into a furry haired one, with sharp claws. He struck at Shiroji, but let go and fell to the ground, paralyzed and or fainted. "*sigh* I guess they'll never learn." Mozuka said. Shiroji often did this to stop people from attacking him. "Yeah, your right." As the chakra bugs came back to Shiroji. It was about 3 hours, and 45 minutes when Sagara finally woke up, and Becky finally came.  
  
Inside Info: Sagara wears a hooded sweater, with frizzles on the edges. He just wears a plan Khaki shorts for his pants. Mozuka wears a cloth similar to Shiroji, except there was only half a crown, from his back. Almost like a vampire dress up. He wore loose baggy hot climate like pants, which were colored a goldish brown. Becky has a green vest that most Jounin wear, and underneath a full shirt/pants colored bright red. All 3 of them have a hidden leaf head protector.  
  
"Hi, guys." "So why are you late anyways? I don't think I'd ever want such a careless jounin teacher." Sagara said. "Shut up. As you might know, the first test is to grab 3 bells." Becky pointed to her vest, which had 3 bells dangling from it. "Why 3? I thought it was 2 bells, and one doesn't get lunch." Shiroji replied. "Nah, we need you to figure out some dumb lesson, and the hokage decided that 3 would be best, since we don't want you hungry, it means you might die quicker." "..." All of them seemed to "say." "Ok, the test actually begins tomorrow, and you know the drill. No breakfast." All of them were about to leave when Becky turned back and said something quick. "OH yeah, and you'll want to come early. About 2 o clock A.M. Dismissed." All of them then finally left, except Shiroji. 'So, we're gonna do this tomorrow, huh Kizsnk?' 'Yes... oh, and we should stay here. It'll get us used to the environment tomorrow.' 'Ok...' And so they set up a tent of leaves and sticks, making a tent.  
  
-The next day-  
  
"Hey, you lazy bitch." Shiroji woke up and saw the most UGLY sight ever. Sagara. "Get the hell up!!! Its already 2:20." "All right, all right, I'm getting up... GEEZE go take care of your own son." Shiroji got up, and pushed Sagara aside. "Hey, at least I got a mom, you freak." "Ah, screw you, I bet you sleep with her!" Shiroji was just absolutely pissed at Sagara. "But!! Err.. UMM!!! IM GONNA... sigh" (If that was true, I think someone'd never star role in this show again. Err... fanfiction.) About 4 hours later, Becky still wasn't here. "Where the hell is she???" Sagara cried this out for about every half hour wasted. "**SIGH** She's not coming I guess." Sagara was about to leave, when Becky jumped in front of him. "And where do you think you're going?" Disgustingly so, seeing Becky up close made Sagara nervous. "... Umm err you wasn't going to come here, right?" Becky pushed him aside and started giving instructions to everyone. "This, will consist of you all trying to get the bells I showed you earlier. Now, what I want you to do---" Becky started to trail off when Kizsnk called to Shiroji. 'Wanna go and surprise her?' 'Sure, if it'll get me off of doing too much work.' 'Ok... do you think you have lots of chakra right now?' 'O..k wait lemme generate it first.' Shiroji started charging up chakra by performing jutsu signs while Becky kept on talking. "And, if you do learn the lesson, lunch will be in store for you. Anyone lucky enough to get one bell though, I'd have to congratulate lots. SO, let me say one more rule before you start..." 'Ok, chakra charged.' 'Ready?' 'Ready.' 'GO!' both said. Shiroji was just about to move when he started to think... 'But wait, how do I use you?' 'Focus all your chakra on the front of your sleeve. Leave the rest to me.' Jutsu signs again, and about at this time Becky said the last sentence. "If you are to die or something, it's not my fault remember? So now, start, and with ANY luck at all, please try to get these bells. They're kinda heavy" Becky started laughing. Shiroji started focusing all his chakra near his sleeve, and a small bug about 2 inches wide and 5 inches long came out. 'Ok...' '"AGGH!!!" Shiroji yelped as Kizsnk started stabbing into his skin and drinking all the chakra. "Uhh, Shiroji? Whats... wrong?" 'Ok I'm ready. I didn't expect you to scream so much anyways. Where I just stabbed you is where I'll always receive Chakra. SO, please remember to focus there.' Suddenly, Kizsnk leaped and stabbed Becky in the back. "A---" Becky was about to fall, but froze for some reason, her pupils disappearing. 'Get the bell.' Shiroji walked closer and took a bell. Suddenly, Kizsnk destroyed all the others. 'Wow, you're really good.' 'What did you expect from a top demon level bug? I aught to try and kill you the next time you use me.' 'Err, I'll pass master of my universe and life and chakra master...' Shiroji put on a nervous/happy face. Suddenly, Becky came back to life and fell down. "Augh." Becky started to get up. "That really hurt. ANYWAYS, Go." "Umm, Becky, all the bells are gone. Somehow, Shiroji came and took one, then the other two just kinda poofed." "What?" Becky checked where her bells used to be. "Shiroji? You did this?" "Umm, kinda... yeah." "Well, give it up for Shiroji... You can go take the lunch." Becky pointed to 3 wooden logs with 3 lunches on it. "As for the rest of you, all you have to do is steal Shiroji's bell right there." As Becky took the bell from Shiroji. "This time, only one more person gets to eat lunch. I get to eat the last, since I AM kind of hungry." 'Great.' Shiroji and all the others thought. 'I get to watch them squirm!' Shiroji thought. 'Damnit! Only one bell left.' Sagara angrily thought. 'Hmph.' Mozuka thought. 'This'll be easy cake.' Suddenly, Mozuka disappeared along with Sagara. 'Ok, All I have to do is hide, and then strike Becky from behind...' Suddenly, when Sagara leapt from his branch near Becky, and tried to strike her, Becky just dodged and said "Next." Mozuka then came, and started performing jutsu when jumping from the bushes. "WATER DRAGON no JUTSU!" Mozuka had a small clear jar on his sash. The water started coming out, and formed into a dragon. Quickly as it came, it exploded onto Becky and kept attacking until she couldn't defend anymore. Then, Mozuka snuck in to take the bell. "YES! Got it." Mozuka said as he felt one of the bells. The water dragon went back to his jar, and suddenly, Mozuka was holding a flower. 'Damn...' Mozuka thought. 'This isn't going to be easy when she's going to always Kawamari no Jutsu...' This indeed was going to be a very, VERY long day. All the while as Sagara kept trying to attack stupidly, Mozuka using all the skills he could, and Shiroji just watching near-by. 'You know... Maybe this Shiroji kid has potential.' Becky thought.  
  
The morning went on, as the two tried to get the bells. "This isn't a very easy task." Becky said as she blocked both Sagara's tiger fist and Mozuka's wind punch. 'Wow... so how'd you do it anyways, Kizsnk?' Shiroji wondered... 'It looks like this ain't just a piece of shit that anyone can do.' 'Well, of course. I am a demon bug. But especially, the information you want to know... It is that I can stab people, and kind of mess up their body. They freeze, even while falling when normally people can't just stop. Usually then I can wipe them out.' 'So how do you wipe 'em out?' 'All in due time, it'll show to you. I'm surprised I've took such a liking to you that I told you how my freeze move works.' 'Hmm, even though you're a bug, you think you could teach me how to do that?' 'Maybe... It really all depends. Anyways, keep on watching these guys. They might just teach you something.' 'Ok...' Shiroji watched as Mozuka and Sagara still kept trying on to get the bell.  
  
Chapter 3: The true road to a ninja  
  
Mozuka still kept trying, while Sagara was beating Becky up to a pulp. Or was it kind of vice-versa? Finally, Something had snapped in Mozuka. It was just about lunchtime, and if they didn't get the bell by then, the two wouldn't have lunch. They also wouldn't pass, which would be definitely a bummer. Mozuka watched as Sagara hopped unto Becky, and started bonking her on the head, when Becky tried to get him off. Mozuka suddenly went near Becky's side, and used water dragon again. This time, instead of attacking where Mozuka faced, he made the water dragon go on Becky's opposite side, and the dragon made her fall over to the side Mozuka was facing. This time, Mozuka suddenly turned the water dragon into an explosion, and took the bell. 'Mission... Accomplished.' Mozuka thought. "DAMNIT! What the hell! You stole my bell Mozuka!" The two started fighting and pulling at the bell until Becky had realized what had happened. 'Well well, looks like they all passed, bah though, I thought I could get these guys... What a surprise it'd be when Shiroji found out when Sagara and Mozuka didn't pass, he wouldn't pass either.' "YO. GUYS. Stop fighting." Becky said, and the two immediately let go of the bell, letting it fall on the grass. "You all pass." "WAH?" Shiroji almost choked, Mozuka smirked a little, and Sagara started dancing. "*Cough cough* How'd they pass? Only Mozuka got the bell!" "Yeah, but the lesson was to use teamwork. I couldn't stop you, since you had the bell already. If these two failed... you'd also fail." "What???" Shiroji had a really screwed surprised face on. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?!" "The lesson was to learn teamwork. Ninjas always have to use teamwork in their missions. If one ally is down, all are down. If one is disobedient, the whole team cannot work together. It's like one of those circle of life things." Sagara then said under his breath, "So how much do you get for repeating that every day, huh..." "I heard that, and one more smart remark means you fail." "Oh screw you, bitch." "Ok. Everyone but Sagara fails. If you want to try and pass again, meet me back here tomorrow. Everyone else is dismissed, I will tell Hokage-Sama the news. Now, go have fun or whatever you do." "Hah, at least we didn't all pass." Shiroji said. "Maybe we were lucky that Sagara fool didn't pass this time." "Hey, I'm content." Shiroji said as both walked away. "What the hell! How could you not pass me!" Sagara's voice trailed on as Shiroji walked into the forest, to do some training.  
  
-The Next Day, Sagara's Spotlight-  
  
"What the hell Becky-san! Why didn't I pass???" "Because...* checks list* you are... arrogant, stupid, braggy, idiotic, ... do you need more?" "No, because I know they're all untrue!" 'Why did I get stuck with this kid! He probably doesn't even know where his heart is.' "I swear by my heart," As Sagara put his hand near his stomach, "That all those things are untrue." 'THIS is totally untrue! This kid is a dumbass's dumbass friend!' "Anyways, I still want to pass. So c'mon, what's my test?" 'Oh holy shit... what am I going to do...' "Fine, look. I will create 5 clones, including me, making 6." "Ok..." "You have to use strategy to see where I really am. Also, I will be attacking, so find an opening or something." 'Easy, this old hag ain't gonna be much of a test.' "Sure." 'Shadow Bunshin no Jutsu!' Becky suddenly became 6.' "Can you find me?" All 6 trailed on. "Yeah, yeah. Hmm, which is which..." "NO time to think, beastie-boy!" Becky, all 6 of them, suddenly started throwing shurikens. "That's not fair! I can't find out which is which!" "No duh, this is supposed to be a test, you freak." "... You are going down!" 'Beast claw no jutsu!' Suddenly, again, Sagara's hands became a beast's claw, with ultra sharp claws. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Sagara said as he started lashing at Becky's clones. 4 of them got destroyed." 'Hmm, he's pretty strong.' "Missed 2!" Becky then suddenly threw another Shuriken at Sagara, and he took it out of his body. 'Damned, I cant last so long if I don't get her god damned clones off of me.' 'Double Beast Claw no Jutsu!' This time, both of Sagara's claws became beast claws. "YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Talk about a broken record player. Suddenly, all 5 of Becky's clones disappeared. "Got yah." Sagara struck at the last clone, but it was another shadow one. "What the! YOU CHEATED!" "No I didn't... Haven't you ever heard of the saying? "Look underneath the underneath'? Or it was something like that; I'm really not that sure..." As Beckie's clones started recovering. '... I think its time for some ultra-action... Forbidden Jutsu: BEAST TRANSFORM no JUTSU! Aspect: WOLF!' From those signs that Sagara made, he turned into a wolf. "Grr... WHERE ARE YOU!" As quick as he transformed, he destroyed all 6 clones. Then he started sniffing the air. 'There.' He looked in the wood direction. "DAMNIT! DIE LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!" Sagara suddenly jumped into the forest and attacked Becky; until he found out he was destroying a piece of wood. "KAWAMARI?!" "No, your just too filled up with anger." Becky appeared in the back of Sagara and was about to tell him something, until when he started attacking her. "DAMNIT! DIE!" Sagara scratched madly at her, and this time, the clothes on her arms that she blocked with became smithereens. 'Crap this kid is strong...' "STOP!" But Sagara kept on attacking. Becky had to do something before she would probably be killed. She used a fire blast no jutsu, and it blasted Sagara away for about 10 feet. "... You are very strong, and I like that. Though, you better get out of your wolf form." Becky broke the tail of Sagara, and he turned back into human. "Ow! Damnit that smarts..." "Well, anyways, you pass." "Oh, really? I didn't notice when I was owning you and well you were about to die?" "Don't get cocky kid, you want to fail again?" "... I'm sorry" Sagara made a fake smile as he thought 'Who the hell does this bitch think she is...' "Well, anyways, Hokage-sama is going to know you passed too, so go on and play or something. "Awesome..." "Yeah, right kid. So, just go." With his hands behind his head, Sagara left and Becky started to think, 'Who the hell is this kid? I mean his power is incredible... The wolf form, I don't get it, I don't think I've ever heard of it either."  
  
-The Same Day, Mozuka's Spotlight-  
  
'I wonder if that Sagara fool passed...' Mozuka thought as he walked down a small sidewalk path. He sighed as he thought about everything that had happened to him. 'Sagara seems like a skillful person, but yet I feel he has no skill at all. He uses beast jutsu right... I think those are supposed to be very strong, as strong as the beast themselves.' Suddenly, as Mozuka was thinking, he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. "Yeah, ok." After a few minutes on what had happened, something in Mozuka zapped. 'Who was that guy...? For some weird reason, it seems like he did it on purpose. Hmm...' Mozuka started checking if he missed anything. 'SHIT! My shuriken!' Suddenly, Mozuka re-thought the situation, and remembered. 'He bumped into me near my side, and it seemed like his fists were clenched. God, do I HAVE to hunt that bastard down? **SIGH**' Mozuka started running back, and finally caught up to the man. "YO! You think you're sneaky or something? Give me back my shuriken, I DON'T want to hurt you." "You think," the man pointed to himself, "YOU can hurt me? Hah, you're like ice cream put in a pocket! Soon you'll just melt." "Wah...?" "Never mind, you stupid young people." The man then used a jutsu, "Fire Dragon no Jutsu." 'Heh, fire? Fire beats water." 'WATER DRAGON no JUTSU!' As all other times, Mozuka's jar of water burst out and turned into a dragon. "Just as I thought. You're a water using ninja, aren't you?" "Maybe, but give me back my shuriken. I don't want to ruin your ONLY jutsu." "Ch, what gave you the idea this was my only jutsu?" He pointed to himself again. "You really like to use your piece of shit self-esteem don't you? Well tell you what. I will kick your ass and then break your hands off. See how you like to point to yourself THEN!" Mozuka rushed in with his dragon and then started to attack, while the two dragons started fighting. At the corner of his eyes, Mozuka saw something. '... His dragon! It's... melting my dragon???" Indeed, his water dragon started to "melt" and evaporate. 'Water Dragon no Jutsu!' Mozuka used it again, and revived his dragon. The man still kept blocking his punches, and this seemed to be going nowhere. "Ok, that's it. I'm getting pissed old man!" The man wasn't really old, but meh. "Prepare to die!" Mozuka started doing jutsu signs and used Water Explosion no Jutsu. 'SHIT!' the man thought. That's a very strong jutsu for just a child. "Hah, here's your shuriken kid, you couldn't beat me anyways." He tossed it to Mozuka, and then disappeared along with his fire dragon. '**SIGH** What the hell is up with hidden leaf village these days...' Mozuka starting thinking as he walked away.  
  
-Same Day, Shiroji's Style. –  
  
Compared to everyone else, Shiroji's day was a piece of shit. He didn't do much, but I'll say it anyways. Shiroji, after walking down from the testing ground, had decided to punish Aki-Chan for killing the spider. 'That stupid bitch should be turned into a spider herself.' Shiroji thought while he tried to find Aki. Then, Shiroji eyed her in the corner of a fence, doing something. She seemed to be making some kind of net. "HEY! Aki!" Aki was startled and backed away a little, until she saw it was Shiroji. "Damn it Shiroji!" "Hey, its pay-back for squishing that spider you know." Shiroji let out chakra bugs, and they started sucking Aki's chakra... or did they? Soon after, Shiroji saw that she used Kawamari, and that the weight of the lumber squished the bugs. 'Damn, more bugs killed... She's a heartless bitch-face that's what she is.' Shiroji started to throw shuriken at Aki, until she threw a net on him. He just couldn't get out. "WHAT THE HELL! LET ME OUT AKI!!!" "Nope. You were mean to me these past few days, so suffer like the... umm... person you are." Shiroji started reaching out and tried to get the net off him. No use. "LET ME OUT ALREADY!" But Aki was already gone. Shiroji started doing the usual anime sob-eyes and waited until someone was going to get him out. Then again, maybe he'd be stuck there forever... "WHEN DID AKI LEARN TO GET BACK AT ME?!?!" Shiroji yelled out loud, as the day was about to end. 'Hmm, I DO wonder though, did Sagara pass?' Why is everyone thinking this? I dun-no.  
  
-The same day AFTER Sagara's win-  
  
"Hello, Hokage-Sama." "Pf. So you bring news?" "Yes, It seems that Sagara has passed. He has a very strong transforming beast jutsu that almost killed me when he used it." "Hmm... It's the forbidden jutsu, Beast Transform." "Hmm?" "Its one that was banned from being used by beast like ninjas. It's really strong, and puts quite a strain on the body after you finish transforming, and or turn back human." "But, Sagara didn't look tired." "Perhaps, he is special." "Yeah, anyways, I'm still not sure about that Shiroji guy. I don't think he cheated, because there's not really a way. What do you think?" "Kizsnk..." "Hm?" "Kizsnk... He was the one that was invaded by Kizsnk the demon bug..." "...I see, but what can we do about him?" "Nothing much, just report if anything "weird" happens to him." "Yes." Becky then left out the door. 'Damn you Kizsnk... You'll kill him...' Hokage thought.  
  
Chapter 4: First Mission, START!  
  
'Damnit! Kizsnk can you help me get out of this god damned net???' It was already the next day, and the team was supposed to meet at Hokage's to get the first mission. 'Maybe, but how come you cant get out anyways.' 'Why do you always say maybe! Maybe I'll charge so much chakra into your god damned abdomen and explode you.' 'Maybe I'll kill you by stealing all your chakra.' 'Umm, fair enough ...' Shiroji started charging chakra to the injury, and Kizsnk appeared. He cut the net's ropes and then went back into Shiroji. 'Thanks.' Shiroji then hurriedly ran over to the hokage's place.  
  
"Hey, bitch-face! Where ya been?" "So you passed? I'm surprised." "Yeah, surprised that I kicked Becky's ASS" "Hah, like you could ever touch her without turning into a horny animal." "Hey, you two shut up." Becky San said as she asked Hokage Sama for the mission. "Hmm, a C level one." "So what do we gotta do?" Sagara asked. "All you have to do is recover treasure of someone's... except on an unknown island that's supposedly having dangerous sea creatures at the shores. "WAH..." "Oh shut up, you always complain." Shiroji replied. "He's right you know." Mozuka replied. "And who told you to be cool!!!" Sagara was pissed already. The three started fighting uncontrollably. "At least he IS cool! Your just a nerd thing!" "Yeah right bug nerd! SUCK IT!" "SCREW YOU!" "... Both of you just shut up." Then, Sagara and Shiroji flamed. "HEY SHUT UP COOL BITCH! NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." "Fine." Mozuka shrugged. "WE TOLD YOU TO STOP BEING COOL!" Mozuka just stood there while the two started fighting again. "Shouldn't you do something about those two?" "Nah, we got time." "Hey, where are all your bugs located? AT YOUR DICK?!?! WHERE YOU PUT ALL YOUR CHAKRA IN TO MAKE IT LOOK BIGGER?!!?" Sagara laughed like a madman at his really poor joke. "Well, as a matter of fact, they are there." "o.o" They all had that face on. "But, there meaning your dick!" Sure enough, chakra bugs were near Sagara's crotch about to go up and suck chakra from his chest. "AGH! BUGS! GET THEM OFF MEEE!" 'He's a sissy too, huh... Can't wait for him to see you, Kizsnk.' 'Hah, even I laugh at this impotent able mortal.' And as Sagara ran around pacing, Becky finally decided to stop it. "OK, that's enough. Shiroji, take off those bugs." "Yeah. Ok." The bugs then came down and returned to Shiroji. "You, Sagara... You sure you wanna fail again?" "No... PLEASE NOOO!" "Fine, then come along." The others including Becky were already out the door. "WAIT FOR MEEE!" They all started walking out the hidden leaf gates. "So, where are we going then?" Shiroji asked. "Hmm... It says here that we have to go to water country, and sail about 5 miles from there to "Kokriz Island." "Hmm, where's that?" "I ... don't know really... heh." Sagara started to get mad again. "Soo you send us to the middle of no where and you don't even know where no where is?!" "Umm, you aren't making sense, Sagara." Becky replied. "Aww man, this really sucks hard. Why do we even have you as a Jounin teacher anyways? ----" "Becau—" Becky was interrupted by Sagara when he said "AND don't even say that you're gonna fail me or something." "... Then I guess I don't have much to say, so just come along." They traveled all the way to water country, no problem. What happened was when they arrived at the dock to get a boat. "Hey, gimme all yoh money, eh? And I'll be letting your daughter go, ei??!" "Umm... Who the bitch-hell-mother-..." Becky suddenly shoved her hand unto Sagara's mouth. "Shut up," She said quietly, "And stop cussing so much. Cause you know what I AM going to do." "Mmfm!" Becky let go of her hand. "Fine." "So, what's the matter here, Beck?" Shiroji said. "Hmm, I think its some kind of robbery? Maybe even some kind of a switcher, you know, your daughter for the money. "Meh, can we just take care of this and go?" Sagara said. "As much as I don't like to agree with the fool here, we should get going." Mozuka replied. "Hmm, so what're we gonna do Beck?" "First of all, DON'T call me Beck. No one, not Shiroji, not Mozuka, and not Sagara." "Ok ok..." Shiroji said. "Hmm, maybe we should attack, he looks weak." "BAH! HEY YOU THIEF! GO TO HELL!" "SHIT!" All three shouted. "Sagara, that fool." "Augh, even failing him wont help now. Everyone, GO." Everyone else except Becky rushed in and started attacking. "Oh Shit... Ninjas... Umm! I surrender!" "Well that was easy." Sagara said. "Not much!" 'Earthquake no Jutsu!' The thieves had made the ground beneath Sagara collapse, and then reappear, with Sagara's head sticking out. "There we go, where you belong." "Go and die!" "I'll help him fulfill your request, Sagara." Shiroji jumped out and started focusing chakra, and suddenly Kizsnk came out again. 'So, he has to die?' 'Yeah, let's see what ya got.' Kizsnk went up, and bit him. Then he froze just like Becky. 'Life suck...' Kizsnk thought into Shiroji's mind as the thief's whole body started to shrivel up, and when he was done, the thief was only a pile of dried up skin. "HOLY HELL!" Sagara screamed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" "Umm, it was one of my corpse-devouring bugs." Shiroji smiled nervously. "Hah, figures that you might have some good bugs behind you..." Mozuka said. "NO WAY! SQUISH IT!" Sagara yelled, but Kizsnk already disappeared. 'So this is part of the demon bugs power... hmm.' Becky thought. "Hey, Guys, thanks." The father of the daughter had replied. "No problem." Becky smiled, and lead the three away, unto a ship.  
  
-3 hours later-  
  
It was about the 4/5th mile, until something happened. "What the hell is that?" Sagara said as some kind of a fin came out of the water. Then, several dozens came out. "Oh boy..." Becky said. "Huh? What is it?" Shiroji said. "Sea serpent." Both Mozuka and Becky said. "These guys are tough... Really long body, and has the scales as tough as full metal plates..." "So, can't we just... melt it or something?" "Yeah, sure, I could, but... I cant, since there's water all around here." Becky looked in the corner of her eyes into Mozuka. "How about helping out, Mozuka?" "Yeah, yeah, sure. Water's my specialty right?" Mozuka shrugged. 'Water Serpent no Jutsu.' "Whoa, a water serpent? Thought you were going to use a dragon, Mozuka." Shiroji said. "Maybe serpent vs. serpent would help." Becky said. "No way that popular son-of-a-gun is gonna steal my spotlight!" Then, Sagara shouted out his jutsu. "BEAST TRANSFORM NO JUTSU! ASPECT: SERPENT!" Sagara soon after became a serpent, and in the water with Mozuka's serpent started attacking. "I guess I'm not needed here." "Oh come on, Shiroji. At LEAST throw a shuriken." "Sure." Shiroji took out his shuriken and threw it about 1 inch. "There." "A... well its my fault for not being specific. I guess you're ok then." 'Life is good.' Shiroji thought. While Shiroji watched, Sagara bit the serpent in the neck, and Mozuka's water serpent also bit the neck, breaking the body and head in two. "Mission accomplished." Sagara said with a snakey sound in his voice. "Umm, you mean the monster's been killed." Shiroji said. "Yeah, yeah." Sagara became human again and jumped on the boat. "So, are we gonna go to the cove? It's right there." And there, it was. A brownish rocky cave, and on an island, with shores and everything. "So, this is where we're going to complete the mission?" Shiroji asked. "Yeah, this is where... Watch out. It said that the shores contain powerful creatures." "The only thing I see is a pitiful crab." Sagara said. When they arrived on the shore, all 4 got out. "I'm gonna go play with the crab!" Sagara yelled stupidly. He poked it, and blood then came out. "What the?" Sagara said. "When did it pinch me??" "Hmm, seems like that's what this island holds." Shiroji said. The crab then transformed into a gigantic lobster like crustacean and started chopping its huge pincers at Sagara. Soon after, one gigantic worm like creature came out, with large, sharpie, pointy, teethes. The last creature appeared about a minute after, a giant fish, but it had legs and also had a sharp mouth. "Oh boy," said Becky. "We're going to have to fight." Becky went into a fighting stance. "Go, Go, TEAM!" All of them three had assigned to a creature, and Becky attacked the crab with Sagara. 'Beast Transform no Jutsu! Aspect; BEAR' Sagara then became a bear, and started slashing and mauling at the crab. Becky used a fire jutsu, fire dragon no jutsu. The fire dragon started biting at the crabs arms, and soon it became boiled. The crab's pincers and legs were useless now. "Hah, mission solved. Anyone up for crab?" Sagara said as he transformed back into human. "You say too much mission accomplished, when the mission isn't even done yet, fool." Mozuka said as he blocked a charge from the worm. "I'll finish the crab off, you, Sagara, go help Mozuka, and when you both get the worm, we all help Shiroji. 'Hey, Kizsnk, ready?' 'I'm sorry... I can't be used right now, I've used too much energy.' 'Can't you just suck the chakra out of me?' 'Well, you don't have much left.' 'Wah?' 'Each of my "sucks" as you call it, take about 25% of your chakra. Today, you've used me trying to get out of the net, attacking the thief, and the other time using it to paralyze Becky. One more, and you'd probably die.' 'Great.'  
  
Mozuka started blocking again, as Sagara used beast claw no jutsu on both his hands. Sagara and Mozuka started lashing away with their punches, and the worm soon was beaten to a pulp, when all the blood popped out. Of course, Mozuka had a small cut, where the worm bit him. "Ok, all help Shiroji!" Becky commanded. Shiroji was in big trouble right now. He had almost no more chakra, and all he could do was block the attempts to bite him by the fish. "Need help, twerp?" Mozuka said. "Yeah, bitch." Sagara yelled as he came too. "Fire Dragon no JUTSU!" Becky said, and the fire dragon came out. "Don't worry, let me handle this." The fire dragon started biting at various parts of the fish, and being boiled, it died. "Well, I'm hungry." Becky said. "Lets eat before we get the treasure, huh?" "Ok! SURE!" All of them said.  
  
-A lunchtime later-  
  
They went into the cave, and then looked for the treasure. The cave inside was brown, but filled with dew and moisture. Most uncomfortable place to be in. "So, where's the treasure?" Sagara said. "It might be in the deepest corner." Becky replied. They kept walking, until they found the treasure. "Well, NOW the mission's accomplished." Shiroji said. "HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Sagara screamed. Sagara started punching at Shiroji, and he took all the attacks. "Hey, easy, you fool." Mozuka said. "He's almost out of chakra, and any more, he'd probably die. So get off him." Becky commanded. "Ok, FINE. But next mission, its MY line." "A-g...h Fine..." Shiroji said weakly. As they took the boat back home, the Chuunin exam was starting. All the people who wished to join, all went in big piles and groups into hidden leaf. Shortly after the mission was accomplished, the chuunin exam was to start.  
  
-After the Mission-  
  
"So, why've all these people come?" Shiroji said. "It's chuunin exam." Mozuka replied. "Where we can attend to become chuunins." "Oh really? Hmm... How do you sign up?" "Umm, frankly, I'm not sure." Mozuka then said, when Sagara practically boasted, "So, not even geniuses know everything, huh, #1?" "Oh shut up, you finished in last place in us 3's scores. You were almost last too, only 5 more people." "Grr... That was when I was naïve!" "I think you're always naïve." Mozuka said. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Sagara yelled. "Hah, Mr. Stupid can't take much knowledge without it being exploded out and destroyed by your stupid words." Mozuka said. "Shut up!" Sagara replied yelling again. "I'm not into this!" Shiroji said as he covered his ears and started singing "lalalalalala" while leaving the mission place. Becky wasn't here right now; she was attending the Chuunin exam meeting. While Mozuka and Sagara were fighting, and Shiroji absent-mindedly walking away, The Chuunin exams were starting, and who were to be nominated, no one knew.  
  
-At Hokage-Sama's Place-  
  
"Today, at this years 1st Chuunin exam, we will start the nominations. All of the jounin who are training the rookies stand up first. A few other people, including Becky, stood up. "Now, who do you wish to acknowledge to join?" Hokage sama said. "Oh, and before that, please state your names and the rookies you are training." 


End file.
